


【四二】蚀

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Summary: 晓水门，暗部扉；





	【四二】蚀

水门拿起桌子上的水杯，喝了一口水。  
他必须保持冷静。

扉间就躺在他的眼前。赤裸着，毫不遮掩地呈现出献祭般的姿态。  
他真美。尤其睡着的时候。让人有种想要用疼痛唤醒他的冲动。

咦，他醒了。

“扉间？你还好吗。”水门走过去，爱怜地用额头抵住扉间的脖颈。身下的人体温很高。他在发烧。水门一直很犹豫。他喜欢扉间不那么冷冰冰的样子，喜欢他火热的甬道缠紧了他的器官，贪婪地吮吸出最后一滴液体。

但是发烧总归对身体是不好的。

水门脱了自己的衣服，抱住扉间，舔了舔他的耳朵后面一小块皮肤。昨晚他情不自禁在那里吮吸了很久，现在是一片深红色的淤痕。透着楚楚可怜的意味。水门笑了起来。扉间的身体，和他的性子简直是两个极端。

扉间的皮肤很白，而且很细。强健的小臂内侧，能看见明显的青色的血管。在他身上留下痕迹的话，既明显，又好看。而且显得一向强势的扉间，无辜又脆弱。

这是他留在扉间身上的痕迹。  
是属于他的痕迹。  
那染上了这些痕迹的扉间，当然也属于他。

水门用手掌比了比扉间脖子上的掐痕。  
是完全吻合的。

他昨晚实在是没有忍住。他很想听扉间的声音，但是扉间总是忍着不出声。他只好逼着扉间发出一点喘息声和窒息的呜咽声，来安抚一下饥渴的内心的空洞。 

而且根本不够。

他已经很压抑自己了。毕竟他真的不想伤害扉间。可是所谓爱意，总是激烈而决绝。

他真的太爱扉间了。不得不用一些方式，来宣泄出那么一点。相信扉间对他也是一样的。他身上也有不少扉间留下来的痕迹。他悄悄用了点手段，让这些痕迹永远不会消失。

这是扉间送给他的礼物。

指尖下的肌肉微微颤抖了一下。扉间果然醒了。

“扉间。”水门柔声地喊着。他又渴了。只好拆开扉间的左臂伤口的绷带，再咬一口新鲜的血肉咀嚼。那里裸露的断骨已经发黑。反正这里也长不好了。“不要装睡。”

水门看着扉间缓慢地睁开双眼。清透的赤色眼睛，视线却涣散着，聚焦不到任何一个点上。水门温柔地舔了一下。润湿的舌尖划过眼球表面。

他在品尝扉间的眼睛。  
他真的太想咬一口是什么味道。

但是这是扉间仅剩的一只眼睛了。他必须要珍惜。

“扉间。”水门调整了一下扉间的姿势，在他的腰下垫了块柔软的靠垫。扉间现在的腿不能动。他得给扉间一个可以支撑的点。捞起他的双腿分开架在自己的腿上。似乎上次的骨折愈合得不是很好，有点长歪了。明天再帮他矫正一次吧。扉间总是挣扎太厉害。

“你真是不听话。”叹息中，水门缓缓将自己的性器挤入干涩的甬道。有点艰难，不过水门有的是耐心。“为什么不肯按照我说的乖乖休息呢。”

身下的人似乎有了些反应。试图抬起完好的右手去将水门推开。水门很快进到了底，他没有急着动，而是接过那只手，顺势将扉间整个人捞起来，圈在怀里。将他的右手引导到自己的肩上，好让扉间搂着自己不至于摔下去。

姿势让他进入得更深。扉间的喉咙里低低地哼出一点点颤音。水门额头上沁出了点汗。他真的受不了扉间这样勾引他。简直要逼着他把他干死在床上。

水门掐着扉间的腰，开始缓慢地挺动腰身。怀里的人无力地靠在自己的身上。右臂虚虚地勾着自己肩背。随着动作的起伏而上下颠簸。

他喜欢扉间这样全身心依赖自己的姿态。  
如果可以的话，真想永远保持这个姿态。  
一直到死。

肩膀上有微微的湿意。

水门扭过扉间的脸。湿漉漉的赤色的眼睛，正对准了自己。

扉间在看他。

他在看我。  
看我，看我看我看我看我看我。

他的眼睛里，只有我。  
现在是，今后也是。

永远都是。

岩浆一般炙热的感动从胸口喷涌而出，流淌进四肢百骸，烫得他灵魂都在颤抖。他再也忍不住，吻了下去。  
他热烈地急切地吮吻着，似乎想把身下人吞进身体里。

很快，鼻腔里漫上了浓重的血腥味。  
——这是他们的爱在互相侵蚀。

直起身的时候，水门已经射在了扉间的体内。他小心地退出扉间的身体，将他放平到床上。

他太激动了，现在还没有喘匀。扉间腰上的伤口又挣裂了。染得绷带一片湿红。还有扉间嘴里的伤口。他必须处理一下。免得扉间今晚又睡不着。

抬眼看去。扉间已经闭上了眼睛。  
真是遗憾。

不过他的心里已经足够足够欢喜。

打理清洁好一切。水门上了床，把扉间轻轻搂在怀里。然后扯过一边的白色棉被，将他们两个人一起裹起来。像两只冬眠的时候互相依偎的仓鼠。

黑暗中，两道呼吸缠绵在一起。时间在缓慢地静谧地流淌。


End file.
